The present invention relates to a tag and more particularly to an improved attachment means therefor.
Existing tags and particularly tags used in connection with nursery stock in an outdoor environment are subject to ripping and tearing under high wind conditions encountered when tags are exposed to the environment. The problem is particularly severe when the body of the tag is relatively large and offers considerable wind resistance. Further, existing tags are frequently difficult to attach to nursery stock where, typically, protective gloves are worn by employees attaching tags, particularly during severe weather conditions.